Bridget
Bridget is the Markless teenager who helped Logan Langly evade DOME after escaping his Pledge. Biography When the Marking program began, Bridget's mother refused to Pledge and moved onto the streets instead. As a result, Bridget grew up within the Markless community. She once lived closer to the downtown area of New Chicago, but following DOME's crackdown, Bridget and all the other Unmarked people who escaped arrest fled to the Ruins outside of the city. There they took shelter under a bridge, fearing that if they attempted to stay in an abandoned building they would be arrested for trespassing. This group of survivors came to form Bridget's huddle. Sneak "Oh, get over it! As if you've never accidentally attacked a friendly stranger." —Bridget Bridget initially thinks that Logan is Marked, and so she accosts him with a garbage can lid. Once she sees his wrist, however, she quickly becomes friendly. Seeing Logan's hunger, she gives him the last of her food. Logan tells her of his intentions to go downtown, and Bridget warns him of the danger. Although Logan continues to insist that he has to go downtown, Bridget suggests that he spend the night with her huddle before going on. Logan accepts her invitation but refuses to tell her his name. Bridget and all the other Markless know the story of the flunkee who caused the street cleanings, and Logan's behavior makes Bridget suspicious. Rather than feeling anger toward him, however, as some Markless do, she admires his courage and wants to help him. Logan remains an extra day with Bridget's huddle, but he fears that she suspects him. Unfortunately, when Bridget brings Logan a bike to keep him from needing to get help downtown, she accidentally uses his name. Logan reacts in fear, but Bridget convinces him of her good intentions. When DOME raids the Ruins, Logan believes that Bridget must have betrayed him after all. Her huddle mate, Andrew, offers to lead Logan to safety. Instead, he leads Logan nearly into the hands of DOME. Bridget is furious with Andrew for reporting Logan to DOME. She does not tell the other Markless what he did, but she refuses to accept the privileges that Andrew's betrayal gave her huddle. Rather than moving into the buildings like the others, Bridget remains under the bridge. In the end, her perspective on what Logan did proves more accurate than Andrew's, and the rest of the huddle returns to their old shelter. When the Markless demonstrations begin, Bridget moves out into the city to protest along with most of her huddle. Only Andrew remains behind. Physical Appearance Bridget is a teenager who carries a trash can lid when walking in potentially dangerous areas. Personality Bridget is very loyal, consistently choosing to support what she believes is right over comfort for herself. Markless life has given her a fierce side, but beneath it she cares deeply for other people. Family and Relationships Bridget was close to her mother, who was also Markless. By the time Bridget met Logan, however, her mother had passed away. Skills Having grown up in Markless huddles, Bridget is extremely good at surviving the challenges of Unmarked life. She knows how to use her connections within the Markless community to get what she needs--a skill she uses to provide Logan with his bicycle. Source "The Underpass, the Success, and the Failings" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Markless